Three's a crowd
by BealsBaby
Summary: Morgan and Emily stumble back to her hotel room, but just how much has she been thinking about JJ? FFM


**A/N **

**A one shot that is something a little different for me. It's essentially smut, so if MFF offends you, this one probably isn't for you! And if anything seems unrealistic, well...just suspend reality for a while**

Two figures stumbled into the darkened hotel room, giggling like teenagers as she fumbled with the door. Neither could be sure whether the fumbling was due to the slightly excessive amounts of alcohol consumed, or the fact that his hands had started to grope her breasts, but either way their stumbling entrance into the hotel room lacked some of their usual poise.

"We totally got away with that, right?" Emily purred, tugging on his collar to bring their lips back together in a heated kiss.

"Oh yeah" Morgan smirked back at her "saying we were headed to a strip club was a genius plan"

"Yeah but you know we didn't actually need to go in, right? Or is this body not enough for you tonight?"

"This" he looked her up and down "is more than enough. But I figured just to be sure, we should go in so that nobody got suspicious. You know what they're like"

"Uh huh. And the excuse to have a quick perv was just an added bonus"

"A perv and a beer" he corrected her "and hey, I'm a red blooded male, what can I say?"

"Did they turn you on?" she asked without a hint of jealousy.

"Not as much as you do" he replied, kissing his way down her neck "and how about you, Prentiss? Did the naked women turn you on?"

She pulled away slightly to look at him, her eyes darkened "Why don't you find out for yourself?"

"Fuck" he groaned, crashing their lips together.

His tongue invaded her mouth as he reached for the buckle on her belt. Snapping it open, he unfastened her pants and slid his hand inside.

"Mmmm" he purred "someone is turned on"

"And you" she kissed him again "will just have to wonder how much is you, and how much is the women"

His finger circled her clit, causing her to whimper.

"So you might be imagining one of those women on top of you while I'm fucking you?" he asked, biting down on her earlobe.

"No" she looked him straight in the eye "when your cock is deep inside me, that's the only thing I'll be thinking about"

He growled and removed his hand from her pants, pulling her flush against him so that she could feel him pressing up against her crotch. Her hands ran down his back to grab his ass, pulling him tighter against her as she let her tongue delve deeply into his mouth.

"Bed" he murmured before reconnecting their lips.

They moved backwards, hurriedly removing their shirts as they went. He reached around her body, unhooking her bra with an air of expertise before filling his hands with her breasts.

"How long do we have" he asked, leaning down to take her nipple into his mouth "before JJ gets back?"

"I have no idea" she replied "why, are you hoping she joins in?"

He chucked, flicking his tongue over her hardened nipple "I'm not sure if you or I would enjoy that more"

"Don't" she warned, reaching between them to unzip his pants.

"Come on" he smirked "you know you've thought about it"

He pushed her gently down so that she was laid on the bed. He removed the remainder of his own clothing without breaking eye contact, before reaching up her to pull her pants off and throw them on the floor.

"You really want to talk about JJ when you're about to take my underwear off?" she asked, raising an eyebrow that he could barely see in the darkness of the room.

"Oh I want to talk about whatever is getting you quite so wet"

"You are"

"Uh huh" he leant over her, sliding her underwear down her legs "don't think I haven't seen you looking at her"

"I...I look at all of you" she attempted to protest.

"Not in the way you look at JJ...or me"

She inhaled deeply as he took hold of her ankles, spreading her legs beneath him. He knelt up on the bed and stared down at her.

"I know you want to fuck me" he stated confidently "but I also know you want to fuck her"

"My lips are sealed"

He looked between her legs unabashedly "Doesn't look that way to me"

She whimpered "Derek, please fuck me"

"Oh I will" he smiled, reaching down to run a single finger over her clit "once you admit the truth"

Her body jerked at his touch "Please"

He pinched her clit lightly "Tell me"

"You'll fuck me if I do?"

"Oh I'll fuck you til you forget who you are"

"Yes" she hissed as his fingers wandered towards her entrance "yes I want to fuck her"

"Good girl Emily" he purred, leaning down to kiss her as his he slid two fingers inside her.

"Please, please fuck me"

He chuckled, placing a kiss below her ear "Oh I will, I'm just getting you ready"

"You think I can't handle you?"

"What do you reckon?" he challenged, taking her hand and moving it between them.

She took his length into her hand and gasped. As his fingers moved inside her, she began to slide her hand up and down his shaft, feeling him grow harder as she did.

"Em" he groaned.

"I'm ready for you" she whispered, flicking her tongue over his lower lip.

He removed his fingers from her body and took his own length in his hand. Bracing himself on one arm, he guided the tip to her entrance and pressed gently. She spread her legs wider in encouragement, and he pressed into her more firmly. She winced as he first entered her, but then relaxed as her body accommodated him.

"Em...god you're so tight" he murmured.

She grunted, reaching down to grab his ass and pull him into her. He held himself still inside her to allow her body to adjust before slowly beginning to withdraw again.

"Fuck that feels good" she moaned.

"You like that?" he asked, knowing full well what the answer was.

"Yes, god yes"

The sound of a whimper in the air caused them both to freeze. Morgan's gaze shot upwards as Emily tilted her head backwards in the direction that the noise had come from.

"Oh fuck, JJ!" Emily exclaimed, trying unsuccessfully to push Morgan off her.

The figure on the bed on the far side of the room was now vaguely visible to them both, neither having even thought to look as they were wrapped up in each other when they arrived.

"When did you...I mean I didn't...oh god..." Emily stammered.

"I left when you did" the slightly breathy voice came from across the room.

"JJ, I'm really sorry..." Morgan started.

"Don't" her voice cut across him " and don't stop"

"Jayje?" Emily asked in confusion.

The click of a lamp filled the room and suddenly they could see each other. Both Morgan and Emily swallowed as they saw the blonde, her lower half free from clothing and her fingers stilled inside of herself.

"We...we won't stop if..." Emily breathed "you take off your shirt"

JJ's eyes focused on the brunette as she removed her fingers from herself and pulled her last remaining item of clothing off, dropping it to the floor. There was a thickness in the air as nobody moved for a moment.

"Em...turn over" JJ commanded, her voice wavering slightly with the arousal she was feeling.

The couple on the bed didn't speak, but immediately followed the blonde's command and Morgan withdrew to allow the woman beneath him to turn onto all fours.

"Now fuck her" the further order came from the blonde in a husky voice that neither party had any intention of ignoring.

The two women locked eyes as Morgan penetrated Emily again from behind. Her mouth hung open as she groaned with each thrust. JJ bit her lip and adjusted her position so that she was sat on the bed directly facing Emily. She spread her legs and began to slide her fingers in and out herself in time with Morgan's thrusts.

"Jayje" the brunette panted.

"How does it feel, Em? Tell me"

Emily grunted again.

"Tell me Emily. Tell me how Morgan's cock feels inside you"

"It feels...it feels so good"

"I bet it does. I bet you're so wet that he's sliding into you so easily" JJ rasped.

"Yessss" Emily hissed " yes I'm wet"

"And if I heard correctly, you get wet thinking of me too?"

With the combination of visual and physical stimulation that she was receiving, Emily had no room to hide any more.

"Yes" she replied honestly.

"Well in case you were wondering, this is making me wet too"

Emily groaned "Come here, please"

JJ paused for a moment, considering refusing before realising that it would only be to her own detriment. She got up from her bed, looking between her colleagues as they both unashamedly stared at her naked body. As she reached the edge of Emily's bed, the brunette reached forwards to take hold of her hips and both women whimpered.

"Welcome to the party" Morgan greeted her with a slight smirk.

"Oh, I think it's my party you guys joined" the blonde teased back, leaning over to kiss him deeply.

"Fuck!" Emily exclaimed.

"You like that Em?" Morgan asked, thrusting into her for emphasis "Does it turn you on that I'm kissing JJ while I'm fucking you?"

"Yes" Emily panted, gripping the blonde's hips tighter "but it'll turn me on more once I'm licking her pussy"

The moans of all three of them combined as Emily stayed true to her word, and pulled the blonde against her. She let her tongue roam freely between JJ's folds, whimpering as the taste of her overwhelmed her senses.

"Emily" the blonde moaned, leaning in to kiss Morgan again.

Emily leant on her elbows and used her fingers to spread the blonde open before her. She dove in again, her tongue making circles around the blonde's clit as she gripped her hips tighter.

"JJ" Morgan grunted, still thrusting relentlessly into Emily "I think you need to get on the bed"

The blonde could only nod in agreement as they all paused to readjust their positions. JJ climbed onto the bed and propped herself up against the headboard, with Emily immediately crawling between her legs to reconnect her tongue with her clit. Both women moaned as Morgan thrust himself deeply back into the brunette, watching her head move as she licked JJ as if her life depended on it. She reached up with one hand, tugging gently on the blonde's nipple and earning herself a further moan.

"Em" JJ panted, reaching down the run a hand through the brunette's hair "I need to kiss you"

Emily lifted her head and let her eyes lock with the blonde's. She pushed herself up, whimpering slightly as Morgan slipped out of her as she leant back to a fully kneeling position.

"Move down" she instructed, her eyes never leaving JJ's.

The blonde obeyed, and slid her body down the bed until she was lying on her back. Emily leant over her, and Morgan simply held her hips as the two women kissed for the first time. The brunette momentarily told herself to thank him for allowing this moment, but all thoughts were soon forgotten as her lips met the blonde's. Their tongues danced together as JJ let her hands roam over the brunette's back. Emily trailed a finger over the blonde's chest, letting it pass over her nipple before taking her breast into her hand.

"Derek" JJ broke the kiss and looked over the brunette's shoulder at him "we're going to make her cum together"

He could only nod as he slid back inside Emily. JJ returned her efforts to the kiss, but slid a hand between their bodies and found the brunette's clit. She immediately began to circle it, grinning to herself as Emily began to struggle to keep kissing her.

"Oh my god, oh my fucking god" the brunette moaned into JJ's mouth.

JJ reached up and tangled a hand into the brunette's hair. She gave her a lingering kiss and then held her still, looking into her eyes.

"We've got you Em" she said softly.

Emily whimpered, the sensations overwhelming her.

"Prentiss" Morgan husked behind her "you're gonna cum on top of JJ"

"You two...god...fuck..." the brunette panted.

"Let it go Em" JJ encouraged.

Any hint of togetherness that Emily normally possessed was long gone. She leant down and pressed her lips to JJ's before lifting back up and letting the sensations overtake her. The way that Morgan was filling her combined with JJ's fingers on her clit was enough to send her spiralling out of control.

Her body shook and she couldn't help but scream. She felt everything clench as she gripped the blonde below her, completely unaware of the way that JJ was studying every twitch of her face.

As she gradually came back to earth, she leant down again and lazily kissed the blonde, letting their tongues dance freely against each other.

"Fuck..." Morgan panted, the unexpected sensations of the evening overwhelming him "I can feel you around me, oh god"

"Keep going" JJ encouraged, scratching her nails up the brunette's back.

He accepted the encouragement that he didn't really need, for the sight of the two women underneath him was enough to take him to new heights. He held onto Emily's hips tightly as he came, grunting loudly as the feeling of her walls contracting around him pushed him over the edge. Thrusting into her one last time, he leant over and placing a kiss on her shoulder. He then pulled her body against his, forcing her to kneel up so that they could both stare at the blonde laid before them.

"I think" he panted, trying to regroup "we need to make JJ cum"

"I agree" Emily purred, reaching down to lazily stroke over the blonde's clit.

"Please" JJ whimpered.

"Well" Emily started, moving Morgan's hands from her body as she laid on her side and trailed a hand down the blonde "this clit is mine"

JJ moaned again as the brunette's fingers moved against her. She lost herself momentarily in a kiss until Emily lifted her head again.

"Morgan, I believe your tongue is still in working order?"

"Yes ma'am" he responded, willingly leaning himself down between the blonde's legs.

JJ cried out as his tongue entered her in perfect synchronisation with Emily's fingers moving against her clit. She almost lost herself as the brunette's tongue then dove into her mouth, but regained enough control to kiss her back.

She knew it wouldn't take long, her entire body being stimulated but the moment Emily broke the kiss to let her mouth trail down to her nipple she knew that she couldn't take any more.

"Oh fuck...I'm gonna cum...please don't stop...oh fuck..."

JJ felt heat spread throughout her entire body as the orgasm overwhelmed her. She clutched the brunette's head to her chest as her body shook, letting the two of them draw every last moment of pleasure out of her. As she finally came out of her haze, she clenched her thighs, letting both of them know it was time to desist.

"Hi" Emily greeted her hoarsely.

"Hi yourself" she managed to breathe back.

Her eyes darted between Emily and Morgan as she gradually managed to get her breathing under control.

"So ladies..." Morgan got up and started to put back on his clothes "I think this is probably the time moment that I say goodnight, and don't do anything I would do"

Both women laughed and sat up.

"So...you aren't at least gonna kiss us goodnight?" JJ teased.

"Now that I can do" he replied.

He pulled on the rest of clothes before kissing each of the women in turn.

"Now..." he said, turning to them as he headed for the door "if you ever, you know, want to do this again, you know where I am"


End file.
